


Halloween Dresses

by Runic



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clint can sew, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because what else would happen on Halloween?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> Here guys, have a crack fic. This is apparently what happens when getting into a conversation with ms-ravenheart and everfascinated on tumblr about Thor crying.

“Natasha, how do you keep finding dresses that are both fashionable and functional?” Pepper asked. “I mean, it’s like they’re designed for a spy.”

“Clint makes them,” said spy responded causally.

“Hold up, you’re telling me Legolas knows not only how to sew, but regularly makes you formal wear?”

Clint stumbled into the kitchen just in time to hear Tony’s comment. “If you’re jealous Stark I can always make you one too.”

“I’d look fantastic in a dress.”

/

“This is ridiculous. I agreed to no such thing.”

“Oh come on, babe. Even Thor already put his on. Besides, Clint worked hard on these, and he was nice enough to make you one too.”

Loki glared at the billionaire. “No.”

“Come brother!” Thor shouted as he burst into Tony’s bedroom. “We are to go treating!”

Tony had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Thor was wearing what could only be described as a magical girl outfit, complete with a short skirt, yellow lace, and a bow on the chest. Clint had made a rather genius decision to give him the outfit on Halloween so the Thunderer simply thought he was partaking in a Midgardian tradition.

“I will not.”

“If people don’t give you candy you’re allowed to play pranks on them.” Tony knew he had just opened the flood gates, but at the moment he didn’t really care. He held the green and black laced dress out to the Trickster. “But you have to wear this.”

Loki sighed dramatically, as if he was making a sacrifice for them. “Very well.”

“Excellent!” 

/

Clint started laughing his head off the moment Tony walked into the kitchen. Tony’s dress was in the same style as Thor and Loki’s, except with red and gold. He had even found a red bow to go in his hair, and red high heels.

“Say what you want,” Tony told them archer, “but I look gorgeous.”

Clint only stopped laughing when Loki suddenly appeared in front of him. (Tony took the opportunity to ogle the Trickster’s legs.) ”I was told you were required to give me treats.”

“Uh, no,” Clint said simply, although the last part came out as a squawk when he began to grow feathers and a beak. 

**Author's Note:**

> The horrible thing is that apparently one crack fic was not enough to get this idea out of my head. I actually have plot line forming for magical girl Thor very much against my will. I have other stories I need inspiration for, not a new one.


End file.
